


Where Would You Go?

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, about 5 years prior to S4e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Young Violet comforts Brody during a thunderstorm
Kudos: 4





	Where Would You Go?

11-year- old Brody sat one her bed, huddled into a corner of her room. With her hands pressed firmly against her ears, she did all she could to block out the deafening boom of thunder.

Her blue eyes were squeezed shut so she wouldn’t have to see the blinding flash of lighting that followed shortly after its loud companion.

She _hated_ thunderstorms.

Why did they have to be so loud? Why did they have to make such a mess? Why did this storm have to happen at such a late hour?

_BOOM! CRASH!_

_“AHHH!” _Brody quickly covered her mouth just as the piercing scream left her lips. She prayed no one heard, but she knew someone must have.

Tears began to cloud her vision. She clutched her stuffed bunny closer to her. Holding it usually made her feel better. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on them as she sniffled softly.

The sound of her doorknob jingling soon caught her attention. The door opened to reveal 12-year-old Violet dressed in an oversized T-shirt and mint green shorts with a sleepy and slightly annoyed look on her face.

She tried to rub some of the sleepiness out of her eye before talking.

“What’s with all the noise, Brody? It’s hard enough trying to sleep with the thunder. I don’t need you screaming like psycho on top of that.” Violet questioned as she leaned against the door frame.

Brody felt her cheeks heat up. “Oh…I…I’m sorry, Vi…I just- “she was interrupted as another boom of thunder sounded from the sky.

“AHH!” Brody screamed once again as she covered her head with her pillow.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Your actually scared of the storm? C’mon, Brody, you can’t be seri-.”

The faint sound of Brody whimpering cut her off.

_“Wow,” _Violet thought as she stared at the quivering lump of blankets, _“She’s actually scared.” _She pushed herself off of the doorframe with a sigh and made her way over to Brody’s bed. She sat down in the edge and stared down at the sheets a moment before speaking.

“It’s ok, Brody. There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just noise. It can’t hurt you.” She explained.

“I-I know,” Brody stuttered in a quivering voice, “It’s j-just so loud…usually during storms, m-my Ma or Pa would sit with me…” she clutched her bunny closer. “But kn-know I’m here…a-and they’re not…and wh-who knows when I’ll ever see ‘em again...” she struggled to speak through the coming onslaught of tears.

Violet’s eyebrows raised slightly in understanding.

_“So, it’s not just the storm.”_ She thought.

Violet awkwardly scratched the back of her neck as Brody continued to cry and. She wasn’t all that good in situations like this…but she couldn’t just leave her like this…

She hesitantly reached out and gently rubbed Brody’s back in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

“It’s alright, Brody. It’s gonna be ok. The storm will stop soon, and then the sun’ll come out…and then you’ll be able to see the sun again.”

Brody sniffled and slightly raised her pillow off of her head.

“And when the sun comes out…” Violet racked her brain for something to think about.

“We…we uh, could go to the beach.”

Brody wiped her eyes with her polka dot pajama sleeves and propped herself up on her elbows. “The beach?”

“Yeah…yeah, the beach.”

A soft smile grew on Brody’s lips. “I like the beach.”

“Yeah? What do you like about it?” Violet asked, figuring that it would be best to keep Brody’s mind off of the storm.

“Well, the sun always feels good. And, the water’s always the perfect temperature...”

Another book of thunder roared through the sky. Brody flinched slightly, but continued.

“And... oh! You can build sandcastles! I always used to do that together. I would always forget not to build too close to the water and a wave would come by and nearly knock the whole thing down.” She giggled. “But I wouldn’t mind startin’ over.”

Violet smiled as she nodded her head.

Brody sighed. “I really do like travelin’. I’ve lived in this town forever, and I’d really like to see something new every once in a while.”

“Yeah, me too.” Violet agreed as she directed her gaze out the window.

Brody sat up and crawled to the other side of the bed so she could sit next to Violet. They both sat in silence for a bit, the only noise to be heard was the pitter latter of rain since the thunderstorm outside had diminished to a typical rainfall.

“Where would you go?” Brody asked after a while.

Violet tilted her head up to the ceiling.

“Uhh...I don’t really know. To be honest, anywhere sounds better than this boring, dumb town.”

Brody nodded in agreement. She puckered her lips as she thought of a something Violet might enjoy.

After some thinking, she came up with an idea. “Oh! I know!” She said. Violet tore her gaze off of the ceiling to look over a Brody.

“What if we went on a road trip together?”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “A road trip?” She asked.

“Yeah, just think about it.” She lifted her arm out in front of her as she began to envision. “The wide-open road, a comfy car big enough to hold us and our friends- “

“None of us can drive.” Violet deadpanned with a smirk.

“Well yeah, but we’d be able to in a couple of years.” Brody argued as she nudged her on the shoulder.

Violet rolled her eyes once again, but this time with a smile.

“Anyway, we’d be singing along to songs on the radio and munchin’ on our favorite snacks as we travel to our first destination…” she gestured at Violet, wanting her to pick.

“Uhh…The...Grand Canyon?” Violet shrugged as she picked the first place that came to her mind.

“The Grand Canyon!” Brody exclaimed as she through her hands in the air. “Doesn’t that sound like fun? What’dya say Vi? Would ya join?” Brody asked, a sparkle in her eye.

Violet snorted a laugh. “Yeah sure, I guess. As long as I get to pick the songs we listen to.”

Brody giggled. “Alright, fine. It’s a deal.” She offered her hand out for Violet to shake to which the blond-haired girl returned. As the two continued to discuss their plans late into the night, the storm clouds parted allowing the moon and stars to finally became visible overhead.


End file.
